


MJ the DJ

by Luthien_Tinuviel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_Tinuviel/pseuds/Luthien_Tinuviel
Summary: There is DUI, and kissing.





	MJ the DJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pro_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/gifts).

> There is DUI, and kissing.

\----------  
MJ the DJ

My hand was raised, was actually fisted and resting against the smooth grains of wood that made up the door when I hesitated. What if he wasn’t home? What if it was his aunt who answered? Or that sweaty guy? I couldn’t do this! They wouldn’t want the wreck that was me. I was such a failure! But Peter cared about me. He would care. Just do it!

I knocked on the door before I could convince myself to turn around and walk away. There was the sound of foot-steps approaching, then the door opened, revealing a brown-haired woman. 

Peter’s aunt.

“Oh hello! You must be DJ.”

I was just about to turn away, make up some excuse when- “MJ! Not DJ!” I heard Peter’s voice say. I smiled, and my feet remained still.

“Come on in.” May said, stepping to the side to let me in. She shut the door behind me when I entered. There we go MJ. That wasn’t too bad!

Peter was standing in the kitchen.

I ran.

Putting my arms around him, I cried. The tears were only little ones, just enough to wet me cheeks.

What are you doing MJ? He doesn’t want someone crying all over him. This was a mistake. You should get out of here. “S-sorry.” I said, letting my heels fall to the ground. I took a step back, and my eyes found the ground.

“No, no, no, no! It’s okay! What’s wrong?” Peter asked, putting one of his arms around me and leading me to his room.

“My,” I cleared my throat. “My mom, is uh, she’s in the hospital.”

“I-I’m so sorry!” Peter said, sitting on his bed. I joined him and said, “Yeah, she was drinking and driving and was in a car accident. She was supposed to come pick me up at the library, but she didn’t come, so I-I took the bus. And on- on the way home I saw it. I didn’t know what to do, so I ran. And I-I didn’t know where to go, so I came here. Sorry, it’s a lot to take in. I shouldn’t get you involved with my family problems. I-I’ll just go.”

I stood up, ready to leave to the unwelcoming sight of my mom’s house, but Peter grabbed my hand.

“No, wait.” Peter stood up. “I’m sure Aunt May will let you stay here. I could sleep on the couch, and you could sleep on my bed.” 

“No, really it’s fine. I can stay at my house until my mom gets back.” I said.

“No, please. Your welcome here.” Peter said.

“No, if my mom finds out I stayed here-”

Peter kissed me. A short kiss, but enough to shut me up.

“Please stay.” Peter said. Then I kissed him, or did he kiss me? It doesn’t matter to me. The kiss was longer this time, like the one on the bridge, not the short ones, the meaningful one.

“Ehem!”

Peter and I froze for a second, then turned to face May at the door-way.

“Dinner’s ready. DJ, you are welcome to stay.”

“May! We’ve talked about this! Her name’s MJ not DJ!” Peter said.

“MJ the DJ.” May said. I laughed, then Peter laughed, then even May laughed. Soon we   
were all laughing. The sound filled my ears and made me smile, something I don’t do often. I love Peter’s family so much. I wish my mom would make me laugh. I don’t remember her laughing unless she was drunk or something. My laughter died down, soon Peter’s and May’s laughter died down also.

I cleared my throat and said, “Ms. Parker-”

“May.You can call me May.” May said.

“May, I-well, my mom, she’s in the hospital. I-I don’t have any other family who lives very close so could I, maybe,” I took a deep breath in. “Could I stay here? I can sleep on the couch, or the floor-”

“She’d sleep on my bed, and I will sleep on the couch.” Peter said.

“Ooh, such a gental-man. Of course you can stay DJ.” She winked at us both, then turned and vanished out the door, her hair flying behind her.

Peter turned his head and smiled at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you pro_fangirl. The part about MJ's mom drinking and driving, I got from pro_fangirl's fanfic called, I want to say I love you (but I can’t find the words). Thank you for all the help pro_fangirl.


End file.
